The instant invention relates generally to tools. More specifically, it relates to a tool for quick removal of knock-out plugs in an electrical box within a wall.
The old way of removing the knock-out plugs in an electrical box is by using two tools, such as, a screw driver and a hammer. This requires using both hands to hold the tools. If the screw driver is at a wrong angle within the electrical box damage to the screw driver, the electrical box or the wall can occur.
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform various tasks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,200; 3,736,643; and 4,167,056 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.